


Demon Teeth

by BadJuJuJibberish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Competition, Domination, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Submission, Succubus, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadJuJuJibberish/pseuds/BadJuJuJibberish
Summary: In a sequel to Demon Seed, Junkrat the Incubus and Symmetra the Succubus meet again, and the competition renews. "Best two out of three?"





	Demon Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again, and I couldn't resist bringing back Fallen Junkrat and Summoner Symmetra! ;) If you haven't read it yet, please read the precursor, Demon Seed before reading this.

Junkrat was hungry. No, not hungry. STARVING! He hadn’t had a decent meal in ages. In the past, he had blamed humanity’s obsession with technology. All that blue light constantly staring them in the face was making deep sleep a rarity, and as such, dreams had grown a bit scarce at times. But on that night, he found a different scapegoat. _Fuckin' bitch. I know it’s her fault!_ He blamed her anytime something went wrong, though he knew she never was at fault. At the very least, Symmetra had gotten into his head, and he hated it. 

His mind began to wander back to that night several months back when his crafty plan had fallen apart. He saw her standing there with her wide hips, narrow waist, perky (yet supple) tits that he wanted to just bury his face in forever. Then there was her piercing stare, her shining scales that trailed down her spine, and those horns and wings that made her so fearsome looking. Yes, she had it all, and (much to his chagrin) she knew it, too.

She was the best fuck he’d ever had, and that was what truly frustrated him. He had watched her out of pure curiosity for a little while and liked what he saw. Her captives certainly seemed to enjoy themselves before she devoured their dream forms. Fuck! She even made murder and consumption look so fucking amazing, and he knew right then and there what had to happen! He had to have her!

His plan had been simple. As soon as he saw the beacon, he knew what must be done. He had a hunch that she would be there. He also had a hunch that she wasn’t the type of person to back down from a challenge. His hunches had been correct. He would take her. He would have her and make her his. 

...but that wasn’t what happened...

The tables had been turned. He was at her mercy, and to his surprise, he loved it! She rode a perfectly orchestrated and consistent line between pain and pleasure. He’d never experienced anything like it before. Human women almost always succumbed to him, not the other way around! Experiencing the opposite had been a new thrill and high. And therein was the real problem. She was addicting, and he was experiencing what could only be described as withdrawals.

Then there was that smug little expression of hers as she gloated. She’d won the contest. She refused to do best of three, and roused the mage. He agreed to give his soul to her, and he willingly handed it over. She inhaled that beautiful golden shimmer of light right there in front of him. Her eyes rolled back in what appeared to be another climax. She flapped her wings back over to Junkrat and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. He could just about taste it on her mouth. It was an insult to injury.

“Perhaps I’ll take you up on your offer for a further contest... some other time,” she purred, and walked away. As she approached the mage, she gave him a caress with her clawed hand.

“My sweet servant. I’m afraid I’ll have to collect my other fee another time. I’ve had my... fill... for the night, and can’t have one drop more. You understand, don’t you?” she asked in a soothing voice. The man just gaped at her and gave a stupid little nod.

“Sure!” he agreed.

“There’s a good pet. See you soon!” she assured as she ran her thumb over his lower lip. Symmetra looked back over her shoulder and gave Junkrat a little wink while snapping her fingers. The silver chains and shackles melted off of him, and he gave a grunt of relief. She sauntered off into the woods, and he could just make out her shadowy figure flapping up into the air. The mage stood slack-jawed and slowly turned his head towards him.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” the man had stammered. Junkrat gave another grunt out of pure exhaustion (and, well, slight agreement).

“Hey, uh, you mind letting me outta’ here?” he asked while grabbing the chalice filled with Symmetra’s blood. Junkrat lifted his wrist and snapped his fingers. The dreamer vanished, and the incubus was left alone in the patches of gray grass unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Junkrat shook his head from the memory. He had to have her again, and this time he would be better prepared. He studied every aspect of her kind, and like every demon, succubi had a weakness. He intended to use that to his advantage if only they ever had a chance to meet again. But first things first: he needed to eat, and to his luck, an orange-red glow illuminated the sky. He ran through the dead bramble towards it. He’d be (further) damned if somebody else got to it first!

The gate was still closed when he approached it, and he exhaled a sigh of relief. He tore the chain from the handles and entered it. Instinct took over. The aromas of a woman made his pupils dilate. They were surrounded by a clear night sky, and castle walls. A courtyard revealed a queen; his dreamer. _Quite the vivid imagination._ She stood noble and proud.

“Well met,” she greeted, and he could see the nervousness in her eyes.

“You’re rather brave. I like that,” he responded. She relaxed just a touch.

“H-have you come to serve me?” she asked as her blue eyes swept him up and down. Blonde, relatively good looking, and crammed into a tight bodice? He liked where it was all going to be heading. It reminded him of many nights hundreds of years ago when he dined on human royalty on the regular.

“Of course. What else does one do for a queen?” Junkrat agreed. He conjured up a sumptuous bedchamber. His prey no doubt would like his choice in the setting. She stood with her back towards the foot of the bed. His hunger took the lead. He didn’t have the energy to be subtle or work up her lust. He bent his head down and pressed his mouth against hers. His hands roamed down her neck and across the soft skin of her cleavage. The woman only gave a soft moan in both (slight) protest and enjoyment. His fingers trailed along the edge of her bodice and curled in a tight grip. With a rough tug, the laces gave way with a snap, and the bodice fell open revealing taught nipples straining against the thin lace of her chemise. The queen let out a little gasp of surprise.

Junkrat pushed her back, and she fell onto the bed. He fell forward, and braced himself over her, entrapping her. The incubus sucked along her neck as he let his hand massage her right breast and tease her nipple relentlessly. He bit down on her neck, breaking her skin. He enjoyed the taste of blood every now and again.

“No... Not into vampires... vampires are played out,” she mumbled. Junkrat pulled his mouth away and looked at her in confusion.

“Wot?”.

“Vampires aren’t my kink...” she added. Junkrat's brow furrowed in annoyance. A vivid imagination did sometimes come with some strange observations.

“Oh, sweetheart. I think she might be bored!” came the voice of the dreaded succubus. Junkrat and the dreamer’s heads snapped up in unison. There flapping above them was the fierce draconian form of Symmetra. She lowered herself down, daintily landing on the plush carpet of the bedchamber.

“Sym, I swear to Hades you better get th'fuck outta' here, or-,”.

“Or you’ll what, exactly?” the succubus grinned. _You’re gonna' get what’s coming to ya'..._  Junkrat kept his mouth shut and stood back up to face her squarely. Let her feel smug. Let her get cocky. After all, that had been his mistake.

“What do you want, y'harpy?!” he snapped, feigning annoyance. She bought it. Her face scrunched.

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe there’s something in it for you if you hear me out?” she responded with a touch of allure in her words. That did take him a bit off guard. He remained silent and folded his arms, allowing her to continue.

“Hunting’s been slow lately, wouldn’t you agree?” she noted.

“Yes, it has, so if y'don’t mind,” he snipped and turned back towards the woman waiting patiently to be devoured.

“How about we enjoy her together?” Symmetra offered while looking at his rightful prey. The woman turned her head between the two demons and sized them both up. Junkrat stood tall, his erection straining against the fabric draped over him. Symmetra was once again bare-breasted with jewels and silks slung across her wide hips.

“This is just like in that fanfic I wrote,” the woman mumbled. Both demons turned their heads in unison.

“What?” came two confused voices, but the woman never answered because there was an obnoxious blaring, and the queen simply vanished. _Ruined by a fuckin' alarm clock?!_ _Of fuckin' course!_  Symmetra merely stood and wrinkled her nose at what only seemed to be a minor inconvenience to her.

“What a pity. She looked delicious... No matter,” she remarked, and turned her head towards him, “I want to take you up on your offer. Best two of three, yes?”. Junkrat snorted.

“And why’s that?”. A wicked little smile crossed her face.

“For the satisfaction of winning,”. Every bit of it rubbed him the wrong way. She was far more powerful now. Why not simply strap him down again? He pondered it a touch more. Was she...? _Oh! Oh, really?_ One thought suddenly crossed his mind. He had once wondered what things would be like if the tables had ever turned. Was she secretly wondering the same thing? The pompous smile of hers was too real. If she was wondering such things, she certainly hadn’t come to acceptance of it yet. Regardless, things were starting to fall into place, and Junkrat could see that now was the time to pounce.

“Fuck, you're annoyin'. If I pay ya', will y'go away?!” he snapped. Sym crossed her arms over her ample breasts, cocked her hip to the side, and raised a curious eyebrow.

“Pay me? With what?” she remarked with a smirk of disbelief. Junkrat bit his cheek to keep himself from doing the same. _Oh, she's fuckin' falling for it!_ He rummaged through one of the pouches at his side.

“Yeah! Payment. Got a little trinket for ya'. Or rather, could be yours,” he said and held out a gold collar. Three black gems glimmered with starlight. Symmetra’s pupils dilated at the sight of the treasure, and she couldn’t look away. Despite her staring, her senses dulled to certain details (such as the fact that there was a small ring hanging off it, or that the demon standing before her was sweating in anticipation). She was transfixed, and she delicately reached her hand out to take it from his grasp. She clasped her fingers around it and slipped it on. A relaxed smile washed over her face, and when she opened her eyes, Junkrat was smiling too. His grin, on the other hand, was downright devious.   
As her vision refocused, she saw that they were no longer in the bleak dream realm. They were in a dark cavern, with only a few standing candles for light. There was a four-poster bed covered in furs, a fire pit, and some other odds and ends. His scent clung to every bit of the spartan quarters, and she knew immediately that the collar had transported them to his lair. A tugging sensation brought her attention back to him, and he proudly displayed the looped handle of a leash that led up to the ring on the “payment”.

“What? I?! R’hav-gau-,” but her words came to a choking sputter. She clawed at the band around her neck, but couldn’t remove it.

“I never knew until after meetin' ya' that Succubi have an affinity fer gold,” Junkrat started to explain, “I hear it’s 'cause of the dragon fire in yer blood. That greediness. The love of treasure and hoardin'. Some even say that just the touch of gold upon yer skin brings ya' pleasure... is it true?”. A wave of warmth ran up her wrist and into her elbow. Her eyes slowly lowered to spy the gold cuff he’d attached. It matched the collar. She knew then that the odds of winning were heavily stacked against her.

“R’hav-GAgh!” she tried again, but once again they simply died in her throat. He’d enchanted the choker. She could no longer speak her mother tongue. He wasn’t letting her get away this time. He wanted paybacks, and the prospect of it (to her surprise) thrilled her.

Her body was relaxed; her senses still dulled. His eyes were glowing, and he caught her with his stare. He had her hooked. He knew she wouldn’t try to leave.

“Same rule applies. You give up, just say “I forfeit”, an' I’ll stop. Deal?”. She was about to nod but stopped.

“Prize? What is the prize?” she asked, slurring her words just slightly. The rumors he heard were true. There was no mistaking the soft sighs coming from her as he slipped on another gold cuff around her other wrist.

“Loser doesn’t get the satisfaction of winnin'. Winner... gets t'keep the collar... I’ll take the enchantment off it if y'somehow manage to win,” he conceded. She mulled it over. It seemed to be answer enough.

“Perhaps I’ll work you over, then. Build up a surplus,” she started and stepped close. She ran her hand downwards, and stroked the ridge that pressed against the fabric, “I’m rather hungry too, and wouldn’t mind another feast,”. Junkrat snapped his fingers. A sharp crack and spark ignited in front of her, and a rope of fine gold fibers snaked up from the floor, wrapping around her ankle.

Symmetra let out a little yelp of surprise, followed by a hiss of pleasure. The cord wrapped up her body. Her wings were pinned to her side. She tried to struggle, but the rope only rubbed against her skin further, sending shivers up her spine.The cord continued to grow in length. As if sentient, it wound around the dark carved posts of his bed, and dragged her towards it. She couldn’t bring herself away from its path and was subjected to its will. When the enchanted length came to a stop, she was lashed to his bed. Her wrists were tied together above her head. A part of the band’s path coiled around her chest like a serpent, with one round rubbing up against her breasts. Her legs were spread apart, and only delicate bits of silk covered what lay between.

Junkrat knew he wouldn’t be able to last long with her offered up so perfectly. She seemed so helpless, and he had to remind himself of what she’d done to him last time. He’d make her beg for it. He could tease just as relentlessly as she had. He’d toy with her for hours, and there was nothing she could do about it. He tore his clothes off of him, and they fell away as smoke, revealing every bit of his hardness. He stepped towards her side and tugged the leash. Her head turned.

“Blow me one a yer rings. We both know I’m gonna' win, so I want it t'be exquisite!” he ordered, his voice growing husky. She obliged and puffed out a little ring. It settled at the base of his cock and solidified. Already he appreciated the tightened sensation. The last time he had one, there were moments that grew uncomfortable, but his orgasm had been magnificent. This time, he’d work himself up properly, and cum at his choosing.

“Here you have me all tied up at your will, and yet you still need such toys? My, how pitiful,” she clucked, hoping to get a rise out of him. It worked. He yanked the leash hard, causing her body to arch upward.

“That’s a smart little mouth a yers. Keep it up, an' I’ll put it t'real work,” he warned as he climbed on top of her. He started slow, entrapping her between his braced elbows, and kissed her slowly. He teased her lips with his tongue until they parted, granting him access. He wasted no time claiming her mouth. His pointed tongue penetrated repeatedly, displaying what he wanted to do between her legs. He moved his fingers, giving silent commands to the enchanted rope. The lengths squirmed and snaked around her, leaving tingling trails across sensitive flesh. They wound around and between her breasts. The strand that had looped over them wriggled a little, and she bit her bottom lip.

“Y'like that?” he asked after pulling away from her mouth. They were already swollen, and he could picture them wrapped so perfectly around his cock.

“Yes,” she admitted. He sat back on his haunches and stared down at her.

“Good!”. The ropes squeezed a little tighter, and the gold framed her breasts so nicely. He couldn’t stop himself. He fell back overtop of her and kissed the underside as they bulged from the pressure. He slipped the middle rope off and flicked the tip of his tongue over one sensitive peak. Symmetra took in a sharp breath, and it fueled his fire. He sucked a little harder, while his thumb massaged the other one. She flinched from the sensation and tried to fight it. He bit down hard on the soft underside just below the peak. She let out a sharp little cry, as he licked the small stream of blood that pulsated from the bite. She tasted so good; like spices, smoke, and liquid fire. The wound closed up, but the bite mark remained.

“I'm yer master, an' I taste what I will, an' take what I want!” he announced. She turned her nose up at him.

“Cheesy, aren't you? But, you are no master of mine!” she purred in challenge. So she was willing to play along? She wanted to put up a fight, too. Test his limits. How would he punish her for disobeying? He reached over and tugged her head back with a fierce grip around her horn. He groped her other breast and bit down again. After drawing back, he soothed the pain away with her bonds. The cord massaged and rolled across her skin, and a breathy sigh escaped her.

“I beg to differ,”. He pulled on the rope and hunched back down. Licking along her throat, he could feel her pulse quicken, and she flinched. He pressed pointed canines against her neck, and once again bit down. That same cry filled the room, and it was music to his ears. His hand wandered down her body and stopped along the draped silk and silver chains. The burn was unmistakable, and he drew his hand back. Sym let out a triumphant little laugh.

“I took care in guarding myself,” she mused. Junkrat’s brow furrowed, and he stared angrily from underneath thick blonde eyebrows.

“Is that right?”. He bit down harder on her neck, and her blood filled his mouth. He grabbed the chains and silk with his bare hand and muffled his growl of pain against her throat. He tore all the fabric away with a powerful yank. Everything was discarded, and she lay fully bare. Her scaled breasts heaved. Her thatch of black hair guarded delicate purple folds already unfurling in anticipation.

The injuries on his hand had healed, and he continued to glide a path from her chin down lower and lower. As he reached the brink of no return, he could actually feel himself growing heavy. His cock almost seemed to pull him where it wanted to go. _Soon enough._ He still had so much more in store for her. He dipped two of his long fingers inside.   
She was already wet, and a few strokes along her walls made liquid slick all the way down to his knuckles. She tried pulling away from his exploration, and he bit her upper arm.

“Hn-Ah!” she yelped. With every bite came a moment to ease her suffering. The end of the cord flicked outwards, and its soft frayed ends brushed against her stomach. Judging from her response, he’d have her quivering in no time. His cock twitched in eager approval, and he took a steadying breath. If he wasn’t careful, he could fail this match too. He moved lower, bringing his head towards her cleavage. He nipped at the top of her left breast and followed it with a suck upon the other.

His head dropped even lower, and he blew hot air on her taut belly. The softer parts of her skin prickled with goosebumps from the sensation. Once again she pulled away, and he caught the skin of her hip between his teeth, leaving another bite mark. Every squirm earned her a new bite mark. Every time she complied, the gold rope would soothe. Eventually, his mouth traveled low enough to place a chaste kiss just above her heat. She relaxed the tensed muscles of her abdomen, and at last, he’d reached where he wanted to be in first place. Her separation was a work of art. He’d seen so many in his thousands of years, but hers had been by far the most glorious. It was incarnate of female lust itself, and he wanted to taste it. And so he did.

He ran his tongue up the length, and she gave a gasp of delight. He grasped a rope that had lashed around each of her thighs. They were the perfect handles to pull himself up close. He kissed her clit, and she held surprisingly still. Perhaps it was out of spite that she didn't sigh or moan from the sensation, or maybe she was just simply overcome from the feelings coursing through her. His tongue probed her outer walls and lapped away at her wetness. He must have been doing something right because her composure broke and her hips started to squirm. When he started to pick up his pace, she began to grow greedy. With her wrists still tied up above her head, she couldn’t do anything about it. She had no control. 

“More,” she nearly whispered and licked her lips He quickly bit the inner part of her thigh. A grimace flashed across her face. 

“I'm givin' th'orders here,” he reminded and lowered his head back down. Displeased with his response, her feet wrapped up behind his back, and she tried bringing his head closer to her heat.

“Ah! Oh! CarefulCarefulCareful!” she rushed as she immediately released him. There! He had her completely at his mercy with her tight knot precariously being held prisoner between sharp canines. His threat of a bite wasn’t enough to bring her pain, but more to remind her of who was the one who called the shots. When she broke down and released her hold around his neck, he went back to tasting her. He became ravenous and fucked her with his tongue. In and out he thrust, occasionally pulling away to tease her clit. She writhed against his jaw, and after a while forgot herself... until she started to grow closer to her release. Her eyes quickly snapped open.

“Stop! I’m going to cum! Going to-,”. Junkrat pulled his head back. He wanted to win, but it would be a hollow victory if he finished her off so soon.

“Well, we can’t have that. Not yet. Let’s give you a chance to cool down a bit,” he soothed. _An' me too! Fuck!_ He looked down, watching as he grew heavier. It would be an impressive load if he could stave off his climax long enough. When her breathing had calmed, she looked back at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Rat... I’m so hungry,” she noted, her voice edging on a whimper. Oh, the helpless whimper. He loved it. He adored it! And yet, he knew it was forced. A succubus as proud as herself wouldn’t stoop so low... unless she was trying to rile him up. He tugged at the leash.

“Maybe I’ll just walk outta' the room and let you starve a little more,” he threatened. Her lips grew pouty.

“You’re cruel!”

“Demon,” he reminded. It was his job to be cruel, after all. The rope swung out and the frayed end brushed across her entrance. She let out a gasp, and he snickered.   
He’d grown bored of the position she was in. While helpless before him, it prevented her from so many things. He remembered how good she was at sucking cock. He wanted that experience again. The rope loosened, freeing her from her imprisonment. It was only temporary. The moment she started to move, they snapped back to life, pulling her towards the floor. She wrestled with it but ultimately lost that fight. She was on her knees, with her wrists tied behind her back. He was feeling rather creative at the moment and had the ribbon of gold bind her ankles in elegant knots. _Like sexy fuckin' macrame!_ He chuckled at his internal joke and tugged on the leash.

“Now there’s a pretty sight... I think y'know what to do from here, right?” he instructed in hushed tones. She tilted forward and opened her mouth. He gave a sharp little pull and she looked up at him surprised. She raised a curious eyebrow.

“If I feel teeth, you’ll feel sorry,” he added. Sym made a pouting little frown.

“I’d hoped you’d forgotten about that one,” she muttered. He gave her the slightest nudge from his foot, and she angled her neck.

She started by placing a soft kiss on the tip, and her lips fluttered up and down the length of him. Those soft brushes of hers felt so delicate he hardly would have noticed if he weren’t watching her. The anticipation of those lips parting made him feel almost chilled with a shiver. Her teasing was relentless, and he knew what stunt she was trying to pull. He placed his hand on the back of her head.

“Enough a that. You know what I want,” he demanded. Well, she did what she was told. She opened wide and went to work. _Holy fuck! She’s gonna’ suck me dry!_ It was rare for a woman to oblige him so well. They often tried to just get the job done and over with, but not her. She had something on the line worth sucking for, and she put every skill of hers to use. Her nimble tongue explored, first up and down, then in pendulous swings, and then edging around the head. The suction she applied came in rhythmic waves. He finally admitted to himself that Sym was a master of her craft, though he’d never tell her so.

“F-ffuuuuck,” he hissed as he tilted his head back, savoring the sensations. His fingers gripped her horns as he guided her. The other thing that amazed him was how deeply she could take him. It almost went without saying that he was both larger and longer than the average human, and she took in every inch of him without a hitch right up until her nose was buried in coarse blonde hair. Did that stop her? Hell no! He was most assuredly stuffed down her throat, and the thought of that alone brought a wicked smile. _Maybe... when this stupid bet is over..._ He closed his eyes again and imagined cumming down her throat. He'd shoot a hot load right there, and he knew she would swallow every drop. But that wasn't how he wanted to finish. No, he knew exactly how he'd do it. _Shit! I might lose after all!_

"ENOUGH!" he quickly barked and yanked her head back with a sharp yank. She gave a choked yelp and released him from her mouth. She stared up at him, and through the winces of pain was a very satisfied look on her face.

"Junkrat, dear... I thought you said you were the one in control here," she teased. He looked down at his own red throbbing cock still slicked with her saliva, and his base that hung so heavy. There was a single pearly drop glistening at the tip. His nose scrunched in frustration.

"I am, and I think I'm just about done with your smart fuckin' mouth!" he growled. He let go of her horns and pulled her over towards the pile of cushions and furs. The ropes snapped back to life and tied her down. She was bent over the foot of the bed, ass in the air, and for a moment a slightly panicked expression blossomed.

She may have been able to blow smoke rings, but he had his own abilities with vapors. He exhaled a cloud of black mist, and it solidified into a black silk scarf. He wrapped it around her mouth and tied it tight. Her muffled calls of protest reminded him of something.

"Oh! Oh, riiiiiiight. Y'won't be able to say y'forfeit. Hm... Well then, if you decide t'give up, all y'need t'do is flash me two fingers. I'll stop right then and there. You can do that, can't ya'?". Sym flashed him one particular finger, and he gave a snort in response.

"So damn rude!" he tsked, pulled his hand back, and smacked her ass as hard as he could. The sound of it echoed off the cavern walls, and her muffled cry punctuated the reverberations. And yet, she didn't signal him to stop. The gold that bound her eased the pain away. He gave her another smack. Her cry came out as more of a moan.

"Y'like that, do ya'?". Another slap was followed by another moan. Her wings twitched at her side. _Aw fuck! Just one more!_ The last one left a handprint that no doubt would have bruised any human woman, but Symmetra was tough. The palm mark on her ass slowly dissipated, and she exhaled in delight.

"Kinky little thing, ain't ya'?".

"Hm-hm-muf!" she tried. He deciphered her response, realizing that she was reminding him she was a succubus. _Yeah, you are!_

Junkrat wouldn't hesitate to tell anyone who asked that he was, above all else, an ass-man. He loved them. The bigger, the better, and Sym's was, well, probably the best he'd ever seen. So round and plump and... _Fuck, I can't wait any longer!_ He bent down and clamped his mouth over one of the hemispheres. He bit her out of compulsion, and it must have been a particularly hard chomp, because she flat-out screamed, and tears began glistening at the corners of her eyes. He pulled back to see if she'd signed her forfeit, but she didn't. She looked back over her shoulder with those fierce blazing eyes of hers, challenging him.

"I'm not going to pull any punches, Sym. I'm gonna' fuck ya hard. Fuck ya' till y'scream. You want out?" he offered. He may have been an incubus and a conniving asshole, but for once in his long life, he figured fair-warning was necessary. She shook her head no and flipped him off again. Her resilience only made him harder. _Swear to Hades I'm gonna' blow a fucking geyser when I cum!_

He slid in with absolutely no resistance. Her cunt was so soft and hot and wet and tight and holy shit! He suddenly wondered if he'd be capable of carrying out his previous statement because losing seemed very probable at that moment. _DAMMIT! NO!_ His thrusts were slow at first. He wanted to savor as each inch of him slid in and out of her. Soft little sounds of pleasure hissed out of her. Her breaths almost sounded relaxed. The gold against her body glowed, as though sensing how good she felt. Its shine brought him back to attention. He was there to win, and he was there to have his vengeance.

The thing about incubi that very few knew was that they were in constant control of a very primal and animalistic sex-drive. When conditions were just right, that composure could shatter, and there was no stopping the beasts they truly were. Junkrat was a strong demon; always in control... until she looked back at him again, and said the magic word (or tried to, anyway).

"Har-mr," she tried. Harder. She dared to ask him to go harder! Oh, he'd oblige! He increased his pace. His hips slapped up against her, cushioned by her sweet ass. Her moans became grunts. He only pounded harder at that. His fingers dug into her hipbones to gain better traction as he slammed into her again and again. Her sweat coated his palms, and he kept losing grip. Frustrated, he spanked her in punishment. How dare she sweat?! How dare she cause his pace to slow?! He reached forward, and gripped onto her dark purple horns, pulling her head back, and her spine dipped in a concave arch. He had himself a nice set of handles to hold on to and forcefully went back at her.

The longer he rammed her, the less control he had. His eyes glowed as his pupils expanded. Over the course of a minute, they'd turned completely black. His own horns grew longer. Blazing blonde hair extended in a streak down his neck and spine and stood on end. His fingernails elongated into claws that left punctures in her own hard protrusions. 

"I'll devour every bit of you, and keep your bones for a trophy," he hissed, and his words sounded other-worldly in his own ears. _But then you'll lose._ The voice in his head wasn't his own. It was hers, and it was so damn smug! It snapped his consciousness back enough to remember that Sym was no easily-frightened human. This wasn't a nightmare. He didn't have to resort to his bestial form, and there was no fear from her to devour. What he needed was for her to cum, not him, and there was no stopping himself if he stayed in that state. He slowed his pace down a touch, and fell forward, bracing a hand next to each of her shoulders. Her face was turned to the side, and he could see her panting underneath the gag while tears and sweat streamed down her cheeks. She clearly enjoyed herself, but it was much too intense of a process. It would never bring her to climax. He buried his own face in the top of her head, inhaling her seductive aromas.

Slowly, the hair along his spine vanished. His horns shrank back to their usual length. His claws dulled back to black nails. But still, he did not pull out. A tightness formed at the base of his shaft. That was all much too close. He rolled his hips, enjoying a deeper, more undulating pattern. His cock hit spots he was all too familiar with. She'd need a nice grind to make her climax. He remembered that. And clit play! He couldn't ignore her clit. But she still needed something else.

"You liked that, didn't ya'? Liked it when I fucked ya' hard," he murmured. She nodded, though her eyes were closed, as though ashamed to admit it.

"Got something else for ya'," he rushed as he continued to slide in and out. He reached underneath to fondle one of her breasts that swung with each thrust. He carefully pinched one of her peaks, and her sound of protest ended in a moan. Left in his fingers' wake was a gold clamp. He slid his other hand over and did the same. A constant pleasurable pressure coursed through her, and he could tell by the expression on her face. _I have you now. You're as good as gone._

A quick scoop and turn from his arms and bonds had her flat on her back, legs once again parted for him. She was covered in bite marks; his marks. No doubt they'd vanish in a day or two, much like his own burns had, and she’d remember her own failure. His pause was a tense one. The ring was practically digging into him. His stamina and restraint were catching up, and he realized he needed something else to finish the deed. He twirled his finger, and the animated ribbon thinned itself before circling around his cock like a metallic snake.

There wasn't anything particularly special about the way he was fucking her. He was too tired for finesse. He'd thrust and grind for her, and let his toys do the work for him. The cord would caress her body, both inside and out. The clamps drove her wild with their delicious squeeze. Her breath quickened against the silky gag. His choice of aid, unfortunately, was a double-edged sword. The flexible and smooth metal felt good to him, too. Her own heat and tightness were maddening enough, but everything combined was borderline torturous. With deep breaths, he willed away his own release, if only for another moment... but a moment was enough.

He ripped the silk off of her, allowing her to scream with ecstasy. Every muscle within her tightened around his cock, and he felt a blazing wave of heat and wetness soak him down. He'd won! Dammit, he'd won! He'd beaten her at her own game. He'd turned the tables, and lashed her down, and fucked her senseless, and it was utterly exquisite! And it also was his own sexual killing blow. _Time fer paybacks, you harpy!_

He slid out of her just as he felt himself tipping the edge. The pressure from the ring and rope were no match for it. The dam he'd built crumbled. He came with a roar of expletives as a pearly stream shot up high into the air and arced back down to splatter all over her tits. His eyes rolled back as he just kept cumming. Spurt after spurt arced and landed upon hot flesh, and pearlescent droplets slowly ran down her torso. It was a solid minute before he'd finally run dry, and the rope and ring vanished off of him.   
He looked down at her triumphantly, still tied up, covered in his essence, marked by his teeth. A single drop dangled from the clamp on the right. Her eyes were glazed over from release, but there was no mistaking the look of fury hidden underneath it all. He fell on top of her and looked right into those molten gold irises of hers.

"Looks like someone's gonna' go hungry tonight," he whispered. He yanked the leash and cord away and off her person, and everything remotely gold around her vanished from her body, save for the collar. Oh, she was livid! She was livid and exhausted, and couldn't bring herself to do a damn thing to him.

"I'll fuck you to death if I have to," she hissed. A lopsided smile slanted across his face. He reached forward and ripped the collar right off her throat.

"Well, I s'ppose you'll have yer chance soon enough. We're gonna' have t'break this tie somehow,".


End file.
